ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensor Phalanx
"Range" defined? How much is the range extended with each level of sensor phalanx? :Range = number of solar systems (in both ways) that can be scanned. The formula is phalanx level * phalanx level - 1 so the number of added SS keeps increasing too. --Jeffoh (talk) 21:29, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) I heard that at level 6 phalanx can see only 30 systems left and right! is that true? :6*6=36 :36-1=35 :Therefore the lv 6 phlanx can see 35 systems left and right, though it will be expensive to build one that big! Is it not 30, as 6 - 1 = 5, and 6 * 5 = 30? The formula is a little unclear. 82.19.167.91 07:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) : It's (range * range) - 1 ,watch your order of precedence Br4indead 02:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) More info I just added info about a sensor phalanx allowing an attacker to avoid being ninja'ed. If somebody could add in the hyperlinks where appropriate, that would be cool. I have no idea who to do that. Refreshing the lanx window I think it could be a good idea to add some information regarding the dangers of refreshing or reloading an open phalanx window. This can automatically get a player banned for 'bug using'. It isn't unreasonable for a player to think that this should be a sensible way of navigating within the game. Perhaps something along the lines of: Never use your web browser to refresh or reload an open sensor phalanx window. You must always click the phalanx link in the galaxy view. Refreshing or reloading an open sensor phalanx window is classed as cheating. If you're near the end... Say you're near the end of the systems (ie: system 490 and above), does the phalanx scan in both directions, and loop around? For example, if you had a level 6 Phalanx at system 499, would it scan 35 below your position, and then loop around and scan systems 1-35~ ? --70.66.98.187 16:27, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::The sensor phalanx does not loop around. ::So, with a level 6 lanx in system 1:499, your range would be 1:464 - 2:35? Is that right :::No phalanx NEVER crosses Galaxy's, your range would be 1:464 - 1:499 effectively half what it should be. --Br4indead 07:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Safest possible fleetsave? The article says that moon to DF is the "safest possible fleetsave." From what I understand, moon to moon is the safest possible fleetsave. Moon to DF is your next best choice if you only have one moon (or if your other moon is seven galaxies away or something). Also-using a colony ship to colonize an empty slot when you dont have the ability to colonize is effective if you do it in a system other than your own. Practical Upward Limits does the nanite factory apply when you build the sensor phalanx? :Can't build nanite on a Moon. Br4indead 02:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Formulas vs. Formulae Both versions are correct plural spellings based off Meriam Webster. As such, Formulas will be retained. --Master Bob 06:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Scaned a planet, Now what I scaned a planet and a new window pops up. It says "Sensor report from moon on X:XXX:XX (username) Current fleet movements - Warning: Do not refresh this window." The rest of the pop up is blank. Do I leave it open to see what is happening on the planet I scaned? Do I have to scan a planet within a certain amount of time of their fleet movements? What happens if I log out? Expeditions Hi, I got into a discussion with a few people about this. Can a moon with phalanx see an expedition fleet while it is on hold in deep space? MadMad 17:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)